


Dragons Make Surprisingly Good Girlfriends

by sunflowerwrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bisexual Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Bisexual Kagami Tsurugi, Bisexual Luka Couffaine, Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Dragon Kagami Tsurugi | Ryuko, Dragons, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fantasy AU, He plays the lyre, I can and will fight Gabriel Agreste, Kagaminette, Luka is a Bard, Lukanette, M/M, Magic, Marigami, Multi, Prince Adrien Agreste, Princess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, adrigami, lukadrien, lukadrigaminette, lukagami, no I'm not kidding, ooh fantasy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerwrites/pseuds/sunflowerwrites
Summary: When Princess Marinette of the Dupain-Cheng kingdom is kidnapped by a dragon, her fiance, one Adrien of the Agreste kingdom, is sent to rescue her from the beast's clutches. When he gets guidance from a local bard to guide him on the journey, he begins to doubt if he really wants to marry the girl he's never met. With his plans being ever thwarted by the elusive rouges Ryuko and Ladybug, will he succeed?A Lukadrigaminette fantasy AU!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 29
Kudos: 139





	1. Dragon

Our tale begins with a princess, a dragon, a prince, and a bard. Their paths may cross, but each has a different story to hear. Who’s tale shall we hear first?

Dragon Prince Bard Princess

{Dragon} Prince Bard Princess

Kagami prided herself on being rational. From a young age, she learned how to keep her temper in check, her emotions at bay. Constantly she was praised and told how great of a queen she would make. That was all that mattered. Being a good queen.

And yet, whenever she was with Marinette, that didn’t matter.

She met Marinette very young, under instructions from her mother to befriend the girl to better relationships between the kingdoms. So Kagami resigned herself to be polite, if it meant she would help her kingdom. 

But when she met the young princess, she genuinely wanted to be her friend. Marinette was loud, happy, and everything Kagami wasn’t. And Marinette smiled at Kagami, and told her that she knew where the chefs kept the cookies. The two ran off and cemented their friendship over a feast of stolen sweets.

As the duo matured, Kagami kept seeing more and more in Marinette. How her eyes twinkle in the sun, how her laugh sounded like bells, how soft her skin was. And by 20, more and more, Kagami waits for Marinette’s visits like a heartsick puppy.

One sunshine heavy morning, Marinette’s carriage arrives at Kagami’s palace. Kagami, not even attempting to mask her excitement, rushes down to greet her at the gates. Marinette practically leaps out of the carriage into Kagami’s arms. Kagami gladly accepts the hug, squeezing Marinette as close as she can, but immediately notices something is wrong. She gently tilts Marinette’s chin up to look at her face, and immediately notices Marinette’s puffy eyes.

“Say no more,” Kagami instructs, swiftly pulling Marinette into a bridal carry and sweeping her off to her room. She gently settles Marinette on her four poster bed, and pulls the canopy shut to give them privacy. “Marinette, what’s wrong?”

Marinette bursts into fat ugly sobs, her body rocking, as she wails. “Kagami, I, I….”

Kagami does her best to comfort Marinette, wiping the tears as they fall off of Marinette’s face. “You can tell me what’s wrong.”

“My, my, my parents, they…” Marinette blubbers, unable to speak.

“Shh, shh, you can tell me,” Kagami reassures Marinette.

“I’m in an arranged marriage!” Marinette finally gets out.

Kagami freezes. 

“My parents, s-sai, they said that, that I had wa-waited too long, and they said, they were, they were sorry, but that, but that, I needed to be married…..” 

Kagami does not like to get mad. But now, she can only see red. “To who,” she hisses.

“Some, some boy named Adrien, from, from the Agreste kingdom. I’ve never ever met, met, met him! ‘Gami, what am I going to do?”

Kagami doesn’t answer. The only thing she can think of is how her blood is boiling. Marinette engaged to some man she has never met? Even though Kagami knows the boy, Marinette forced to spend the rest of her life with a stranger? Her Marinette?

Kagami feels sick to her stomach. She actually feels sick to her stomach. She clutches her stomach, and softly groans in pain. Marinette, amongst her tears, notices Kagami doubling over. 

“Ka-kagami?” She whispers.

Kagami can only groan, her anger and pain stealing her words.

Marinette is suffering. Marinette is sobbing. All of Marinette’s hopes and dreams shattered.

Kagami will not let it happen.

And with a great roar, Kagami has changed. Kagami takes no time in noticing her form, she doesn't care. All that matters is Marinette. Kagami gently scoops up Marinette in her claws, making sure that she is comfortable and won’t fall out. She has to protect Marinette. After securing an awestruck Marinette, she breaks through the stone tower like sand, shielding Marinette from the debris. But where can I go where she’ll be safe? 

It doesn’t matter. Kagami will figure it out. Her thoughts are interrupted by the shrieks of the people below them. Between cries of “Dragon”, “The princess Marinette” and “Where is Kagami”, she cannot focus. The pests are making her even more furious. She knows what she is doing. So she flees, with a big flap of her wings, the scenery fading behind her. She just needs to leave. Her blood is pounding through her head, all rational thought gone. All is left is fury, and a need to protect.

After what seems like hours, Kagami spots a small tower, and while overgrown with vines and flowers, looks structurally sound. She gently lands on it, testing her weight. After determining it safe, she opens her claws, letting Marinette climb out.

She’s safe. Kagami rumbles, pleased at herself. Safe Marinette, safe is good.

She looks at Marinette, who has stopped crying. “Kagami?” Marinette asks, her voice quivering.

And it all shatters. 

Kagami is quickly back to human form, kneeling on the tower ground in front of Marinette. “What have I done?” Kagami whispers, her eyes wide, a hand pressed to her mouth. 

Marinette drops to the ground, her hands planted on Kagami’s shoulders. “Kagami, breather,” she instructs. “It’s going to be okay. See, I’m fine.”

Kagami can only sniffle, willing herself to not to cry, not in front of Marinette. “O-okay.”

“Good, you’re doing great.” Marinette reassures. “Now, ‘Gami, you have to tell me what happened.”

Kagami sighs, and sits down all the way. “You might want to sit down too, this is.. A long story.”

Marinette settles herself across from Kagami, and gently takes her hands in her own, giving a reassuring squeeze.

With an inhale, Kagami begins.

“Many, many years ago, when my mother was a little younger than us, she was traveling abroad with her parents. They stayed in a small village during the journey, barely a blip on the kingdom’s map. And my mother, she had never stayed in ‘common’ places before, so she was...less than kind. She mocked the village, the people, every little thing. And, come suppertime, an older woman came to bring the food. My mother upon seeing the woman began to insult her on her hair, her height, her teeth. My grandparents admonished my mother, but to no avail. The old woman, shocked by her manner, tripped and spilt the food all over my mother. My mother, who had a wicked temper, released her entire wrath on the poor woman. And she, she..” Kagami falters, unsure how to continue the tale.

“You can do it, ‘Gami,” Marinette encourages.

Kagami sadly smiles at Marinette. “The elderly woman revealed herself to be a powerful enchantress. My mother, upon seeing her true form, threw herself at the enchantress's feet, begging forgiveness. The enchantress, knowing that my mother only apologised because of her power, only softened her curse.”

Marinette’s eyes widen slightly, beginning to understand.

“The enchantress told my mother that every child she had, if they got angry, would turn into a hideous beast. And in a flash of light, she disappeared. My grandparents tried everything to remove the curse, but no one could undo what had been done. So my mother resigned herself to produce an heir, and nothing more. My entire life, I have been calm, and instructed on how to control myself, lest I turn into… It happened far too many times when I was very little, and I quickly learned that turning was bad. But.. seeing you so sad, and the injustice of an arranged marriage…. I snapped.”

“For what it’s worth,” Marinette murmurs, “You weren’t hideous.”

Kagami looks at Marinette in surprise, her cheeks slightly flushing. “Oh. Thank you.”

Marinette smiles, and stands up. “Alright, so we have a few options,” she says. “We can return to the castle, and say that both of us were kidnapped by the dragon, but we made a daring escape. We could stay in the tower until a prince rescues us to give us more time away from...everything. Or..”

“Or what?”

“We build a new life here.”

“What?”

“Hear me out! I don’t want to be in an arranged marriage, and we both know you feel stifled in the life of a princess. We could set up base in this tower, figure out a way to grow food, sustain ourselves, we could live new lives! I would.. I would give up the life of a royal to be with you, ‘Gami.”

Kagami can only stare at Marinette, her face rapidly heating up. 

Marinette quickly realises what she said, and covers her face too late to hide her blush. “Ahhh, kill me now. ‘Gami, oh my goodness, ‘Gami…” She shakily pulls her hands away from her face. “You know what? Screw it. ‘Gami, let’s start a new life. We’ll obviously have to get new identities, and money, and everything, but I think we can do it.” She reaches out to Kagami. “What do you say?”

Kagami stares at her, awestruck, and takes the hand.

“Let’s do this.”


	2. Prince

Another day, the same tale. It seems the princess is not as in distress as she may seem. But what has her disappearance left behind?

Dragon Prince Bard Princess

Dragon {Prince} Bard Princess

Prince Adrien has lived a…. Monotone life. As the only heir to the Agreste throne, he has been groomed to be perfect from the start. His mother made learning how to be king fun and exciting...but her death 7 years ago sucked all joy from his life. His father basically retreated into a hole in his mind, the kingdom his only priority. And Chloe, his childhood friend, who was always loud and mean to others, but knew how to be quiet and nice, became a stranger after his mother’s death. Maybe the princess of the Tsurugi kingdom, quiet but full of kind words and encouragement, could fill the void. But she has her own life, so he doesn’t intrude.

So he’s alone. And he supposes it’s alright. It’s peaceful in it’s own way. 

He won’t admit to nights spent crying into a stuffed cat his mother made him.

One day, he is summoned to his father’s throne. Why? His father doesn’t care about him. Nonetheless, he obeys the summons, kneeling at his father’s feet.

“Adrien.” The cold voice greets. Adrien used to search for any type of love in his father’s voice. He now knows it’s not there. “You are to be married to Marinette of the Dupain-Cheng kingdom.”

Adrien merely stays still. Out of shock or acceptance, he wonders to himself. “Father…”

“This is non-negotiable. You will be meeting her at the wedding. That is all.”

Adrien drags himself away, and sits down on his bed. Turning to the stuffed animal, he muses, “I guess I knew this day was coming. I don’t know why I thought I would get a choice, Plagg. I’ve never had a choice.”

He lays down, trying to blink away the tears stinging the corners of his eyes. “Isn’t this what I wanted? To not be alone anymore?” He clutches Plagg to his chest, and lets the tears roll down his cheeks. “So why do I feel so bad?” He cries himself to sleep that night, Plagg the only company.

Two days later, Adrien is summoned again. “Father, what is it?”

“Your fiance has been kidnapped.” Gabriel states, as if stating the weather.

“What?”

“On a visit to the Tsurugi kingdom, Marinette was spotted in the clutches of a giant red dragon. Princess Kagami is also missing. She hasn’t been seen, but Marinette has been seen alive deeper into the Tsurugi kingdom held by the dragon. You will be going there to rescue her.”

“Father-”

“You will be rescuing Princess Marinette. We need this marriage to succeed. If you can locate Princess Kagami on the journey that would be an added bonus, but your main focus is Marinette.”

“Father-”

“I will provide you with transportation to the kingdom, and the supplies you need.”

“Father-” 

“Adrien!” Gabriel roars. “This isn’t a choice. The princess is missing, and as her fiance, it is your responsibility to rescue her. You must do this. I don’t care how, but I want Marinette returned and that dragon dead to show your strength.”

Adrien flinches at his father’s tone, and stares at the ground. “Yes Father.”

“Go pack your things. You leave today. Do not fail me.”

Adrien nods his head, and returns to his chambers. Dragons? I thought those were the stuff of legends. Why did one have to kidnap her? He thinks as he throws clothing into a bag. Just before he wraps the bag, his eyes fall upon Plagg. “How pathetic would it be to bring a stuffed animal on a quest?” He sneers at himself. The cat's button eyes stare back. Adrien sighs, and picks up Plagg. “I guess no one would know.” He hugs the cat close, and gently places him in the bag. “I miss you Maman.”

He lugs the bag and himself outside, and nods at his father’s advisor waiting with the carriage. “Goodby Nathalie.”

She bows, and places a bag full of coins into his palm. “We have packed provisions, temporary shelter materials, and weapons in the carriage. Your father told me to remind you to not spend the coins all in the same place.” She hesitates. “Bring yourself back in one piece, Adrien.”

He smiles sadly at her. “Thank you Nathalie. Tell my father that I will not return without the princess.” He enters the carriage, and prepares himself for the fortnight long journey to the far reaches of the Tsurugi kingdom.

~~~~~~~~  
The carriage jerks to a stop, awakening Adrien from his sleep. He hastily dries the drool at the corner of his mouth, and exits the carriage. The eastern Tsurugi kingdom is so different from the western Agreste kingdom, and he can only marvel at the beauty of the swaying cherry blossom trees. The carriage driver grunts, and hands him packs full of supplies. Adrien hastily remembers that he needs to find a horse. He nods at the driver, and the driver gives him a pat on the back. “Be safe out there, your highness. Dragons are dangerous business. If..if you were my son I would not send you out alone on this quest. This is the last village to see the dragon. Find a guide in a local tavern. They would know the place better.” 

Adrien smiles at him. “Thank you Gorille. I- I will miss you.”

The driver bows, and pulls himself back onto the carriage. WIth one last look at Adrie, le Gorille drives off. Adrien watches him leave for a moment, and turns to find a guide.

Entering the tavern, he finds the owner, and asks for a room. The tavern owner glady shows him a room and takes a few of Adrien’s gold pieces. Adrien wishes he knew more of the local language, he can hardly understand a word the man is saying. “Monsieur,” he asks, tripping over the words. “Are there any local guides for hire?” The man shrugs, telling him to ask around. Adrien throws his supplies into the room, locking it and going downstairs. 

He orders a drink from the bar, and gently nurses it as he watches the tavern. Everyone looks like farmers, and from what he can understand from the loud chatter, none of them have enough free time to guide him on a quest to find Marinette.

Suddenly, a man in a hooded blue cloak slides into a chair across from him. “Now tell me Monsieur, what is a prince doing out here?” 

Adrien merely raises an eyebrow, and looks the man up and down. “I’m..not sure what you are talking about.”

The man chuckles. “I’m not a fool. You practically radiate, ‘I’m rich, please rob me.’” 

Adrien looks down at his clothing. He guesses that his clothing is nice, but he didn’t think they were that nice. 

“Besides,” The man drawls, “I lived in Agreste for a while.” The man takes off his hood, revealing his bright blue eyes. “I’m truly sorry about your mother. I know my words mean nothing to you, since I didn’t know her personally, but your mother left a beautiful mark on the kingdom.”

Adrien stiffens at the thought of his mother, but softens at the sincere tone of the man. “Thank you. I- miss her very much.”

The man nods. “Now tell me, Prince Adrien, why are you so far from Agreste? This obviously isn’t a royal visit seeing how you’re all alone.”

Adrien nods, about to tell him about the quest, but stops himself. “I’m sorry, but how can I trust you? For all I know, you could be buttering me up to rob me.”

The man laughs, and Adrien swears it’s the best laugh he’s ever heard, rich and real. “I understand your concerns, your highness. I would be suspicious if I were in your shoes, I swear to you, on the life of my sister and my mother, I am not looking to rob you.”

Adrien senses the sincerity in the man’s tone, and the honesty in his eyes. “Will you at least tell me your name?” Adrien asks.

“Luka, your highness. Luka Couffaine, of nowhere in particular. Brilliant bard.” Luka winks at him. 

“Full of ourselves, are we?” He decides to gently tease.

Luka presses a hand to his chest, gasping in mock horror. “I would never, your highness. First you mistake me for some scoundrel thief, and now you think me to be a narcissistic scoundrel? Your highness, do you really think so low of me?” 

Adrien softly chuckles, not even attempting to hide it. How long has it been since he’s sincerely laughed? “If you must know, Luka of nowhere, I am on a quest.”

Luka’s eyes widen slightly. He leans forward, asking in an awed whisper, “A quest?” 

Adrien snorts. “It’s nothing fancy, Monsieur Bard. It will most likely end with me roaming endlessly...for the rest of my life. Or.. getting eaten by a dragon.”

“A tragic tale indeed.” Luka nods. “I’m assuming that the dragon is the giant red one that flew over two weeks ago, your highness.”

“You’ve seen it?” Adrien practically cries. “I mean, I guess you’ve seen it, since this was the last village to see it.”

Luka shakes his head. “There’s quite a few villages to the east that have reported sightings of the dragon, your highness.”

Adrien groans, slamming his head into the table. “Now I really need a guide.” He quickly raises his head. “Luka, would you say you know this area well?”

“Erm...yes?”

“Would you be my guide? I would compensate you, and pay for lodging! All I need is someone who can help me through the kingdom until I find the dragon, you wouldn’t need a horse, you could just ride with me!” Adrien pleads.

Luka muses for a moment. “I will accept your offer.. Under one condition.”

“What is it?”

“Let me write a song- nay a ballad about the quest.” Luka’s eyes are gleaming, his smile wide. “It’s not every day an opportunity like this lands in front of you!”

Luka wants to write a ballad.. About him? “I may disappoint you, you know.”

Luka shakes his head, the smile still there. “Your highness, I don’t think you could do that.”

Adrien lets a small smile come onto his face. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome, your highness.” Luka sticks his hand out, ready to seal the deal.

Adrien hesitates. “Are you sure?”

“I have never been more sure in my life.”

The confidence in Luka’s voice pushes Adrien to take his hand. He firmly shakes it, trying to ignore the fact how nice it feels.

“Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter our Prince and Bard!
> 
> The story will be told in acts, each act is 4 chapter, each chapter a POV from one of the main cast.
> 
> Let's hope Adrien doesn't get distracted by anything on his quest, hm?
> 
> Check out my tumblr to ask me questions, or send me requests!
> 
> https://sunflowerswrites.tumblr.com/


	3. Bard

Our tale continues with our prince beginning his quest, accompanied by the charming bard. How will the bard aid him on the journey?

Dragon Prince Bard Princess

Dragon Prince {Bard} Princess

Luka listens. At first, he didn’t know why he always wanted to listen. To stories, to tales, to meaningless chatter. But the first time a lute was put into his hands, when his mother taught him how to play, he understood. The stories become songs. The tales into notes, then lyrics, and harmonies and he loves it. He loves writing the music, seeing the melodies in each person and bringing it to life on the lute. His lute. As he grew older, the songs of his little town in Agreste grew too familiar, he decided to pack up his lute and some clothes, give a kiss on the cheek to his mother and his sister, and travel off to Tsurugi for an entire change in tune. 

Oh, a change in tune he got! Although the people in Agreste were lovely, there was an awful aura hanging over the heads of the people after the death of Queen Emilie. Far away in Tsurugi, he’s playing so many new songs, new melodies. Luka’s always been quietly content, but playing his music he feels the best.

Nothing in his travels could have prepared him for the giant red dragon that flew overhead, a girl in a pink dress clutched in its claws. 

What?

No, he actually saw that. The girl didn’t look scared.. She mostly looked... nervous. He was going to scream at her, ask if she was okay.. But the dragon was gone as soon as it appeared.

As Luka lodges at a tavern, for the night, he can hardly focus on the people around him. Normally, he would be captured on the word of every person around him, but his mind is somewhere else. 

Why didn’t she look scared? If he was clutched in the claws of a giant dragon...awe inspiring as it was… he would be terrified out of his mind. But she didn’t. Why did she look nervous? She was just.. Concerned. Almost like she wasn’t concerned for herself…

Luka rushes upstairs, lunges for his lute, and begins to strum. 

He sits for a while, singing into the dark, only hoping that somehow his song will help him understand the girl in the pink dress and the red dragon.

The next two weeks he tracks the dragon and the girl. He moves on from village to village, paying for his keep in taverns and inns with his songs, new and old. The most recent tavern he settles into, something tells him to sit and observe. His gut has never let him down, so he pulls his hood over his head and watches.

The blonde boy who walks in immediately draws his attention. Richly dressed, lugging a large bag, and looking travel weary, Luka is interested. The boy turns to rent a room, and Luka’s definitely intrigued now. He immediately recognizes the heir of the Agreste kingdom, but he’s never seen him so close. The crazy girls in his village who practically worshipped him were right about one thing- Adrien is beautiful. But- there was something else there, that Luka couldn’t see from here, he would need to be closer. So Luka waits for Adrien to settle down, and casually approaches him. 

He could have been a little more casual. 

When Luka finally locks eyes with Adrien, his heart jumps into his throat. The big green eyes are full of sorrow. Why does he look so sad? Before, Luka just wanted a story...but now he wants to help. 

Goodness knows that he needs it. 

After sealing the deal, Luka nods. “We should leave at dawn tomorrow, your highness. We’ll make the most of the day if we travel in big chunks. That’s what I’ve been doing. If I can do it on foot, we can do it on horse.”

“You’ve been travelling on foot? How long have you been travelling?” Adrien asks, brow furrowed.

“Yes, your highness. It’s been hard, but my lute makes the sweetest company.” He smiles. “It’s also nice to meet so many new people. I have to say, you must be the most interesting person I have met so far.”

Adrien scoffs. “I’m sure a prince isn’t the most interesting person you’ve met, Luka Couffaine of nowhere in particular.”

Luka shakes his head, leaning back in his chair. “You know, you’d be surprised at how interesting, your highness.”

“You know, I’m not sure that you’re really not buttering me up, Monsieur.”

Luka just smirks, raising his hands in mock surrender. “Oh no, your highness. I have no care for whatever coins and trinkets you have. I just want to help. But if you truly want to know about my travels, I could tell you about the second most interesting person I’ve met on my travels.”

Adrien nods, shifting slightly forward in his chair. 

“When I first started my travels..Oh, how old was I? 18, 19? Doesn’t matter. I had to travel all the way through Agreste to make it to Tsurugi. I wasn’t really acclimated to travel, so I didn’t know how to deal with myself when I didn’t have a tavern or an inn to stay in. One night, I was miles from any other people. It was raining, full on pouring. I was wet, hungry, cold, was in desperate need of a bath, and honestly? Scared. I was terrified, because I thought this was how I would die. I would die alone, and only.. Only my mother and my sister would really remember me.”

If Adrien notices how Luka’s voice quivers when he remembers how alone he was, he doesn’t mention it. 

Luka steels himself, looking off to nowhere in particular as if watching the younger version of himself, huddled in the rain, wide eyed and scared.

“I thought that I was a fool for going off on my own. That I had succumbed to l'appel du vide. As I dragged myself through the storm, my mind digging itself into this awful pit of regret and remorse, and suddenly, there’s a man. I just blinked, and he was there. Even in the downpour, I would’ve seen him coming. But no, he appeared out of nowhere. He looked incredibly old, hunched over in himself, but his eyes- his eyes looked like they had seen the entire cosmos, galaxies, maybe even another universe. And he looked up at me, with his knowing eyes, and asked me why I was out there.

It made me think - why was I out there? Why did I leave my mother, my sister and my home? I had told myself that it was part of growing up, the travel, but I was lying. So I looked the man in his eyes, and I told him that I wanted to make people feel. Because the gift of emotion is the greatest gift you could give to anyone. And whenever I make someone experience vivid emotion, it makes me feel fulfilled. Every time it happens, I feel a little lighter, a little closer to something bigger than myself. So I told him that I wanted to play music for the people, to give to the people without material things in return. And the man with the twinkling eyes nodded, smiled, and told me not to lose my love for the world and that I would never be unwelcome in this world. And with a snap of his fingers the rain stopped, I was dry again, and he was gone.”

Adrien’s mouth drops open. Luka snickers at the look on his face, and winks at Adrien. “The end.”

Adrien sputters, hands flailing. “Second most interesting person? You met a wizard and he’s the second most interesting? What do I have over a literal wizard?!” 

“We’ll just have to find out, hm?” Luka teases. “We have a lot of travel ahead of us, your highness. We best turn in now, we’ll meet at dawn after you’ve acquired means of travel. Goodnight, your highness.”

Luka pushes from the table, and begins to walk away, when a timid voice speaks up. “Adrien.”  
Luka turns back around to face Adrien. “Please.. Luka…. Just call me Adrien.”

Luka smiles, walks back to the table, and takes his hand in his own. “Of course.”

Adrien lets a tiny smile on his face, and Luka swears that he wants to protect that sweet smile. “Goodnight... Adrien.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Prince learns a little about his Bard.
> 
> alternatively, Luka begins to think gay thoughts.
> 
> Wonder if Adrien's thinking the same thing.


	4. Princess

Our bard and prince have come together, searching for the princess stolen by the dragon. But does the princess want to be found?

Dragon Prince Bard Princess

Dragon Prince Bard {Princess}

Marinette is so full of love, she just doesn’t know what to do. From very early on, she knew that she loved everything. From warm bread from the kitchens, to her Papa’s big strong arms, to the older maids who taught her how to sew. 

When she first met the heir of the bordering Tsurugi kingdom, Marinette didn’t care that Kagami was reserved and stiff. She just saw the potential in a new friend, and she was determined to befriend her. 

From that moment on, they were inseparable. Marinette would travel to Tsurugi and Kagami would come visit so often that her maman would tease that one of them should just move to the other kingdom. Marinette would respond that it would have to be Kagami, because she loved her parents too much to leave.

One night, the constellations hidden by dark rain clouds, her parents knock on her bedroom door. Marinette puts the dress she was working on aside on her bed, and goes to hug her Maman and Papa.

Squeezing her Papa tight she notices that his arms hang loosely around her, as if he’s afraid to touch her. “Papa, what’s wrong?” she sweetly asks. 

Tom can’t look her in the eye, so Sabine gently takes her hands in her own. “Marinette, sweetheart, we need to talk.”

Marinetye sits down, her parents settling down on either side of her. “Sweetheart,” Sabine begins, a sad look on her face. “First off, your father and I want you to know we love you very much.”

Marinette only nods, unsure of her mother’s intent. 

“You are aware that our kingdom is on very shaky terms with Agreste, right?”

Marinette nods again, remembering how when Dupain-Cheng was the kingdoms of Dupain and Cheng, before they were merged by her parents' happy marriage, that Dupain and Agreste were constantly on the brink of war. Things had cooled down, but after the untimely death of King Gabriel’s wife, the tensions had gotten worse.

“Your father and I recently met with King Gabriel and he as well wanted to mend the rift between our kingdoms. And thus we came to an agreement.”

“Oh Maman, that's wonderful! I know how much this has been bothering you two!” Marinette cheers, a sincere smile spreading across her face. 

Tom stiffens, and Sabine gently squeezes Marinette’s hand. “You see darling, King Gabriel had a.. Term that he refused to budge on. Without this term, he wouldn’t sign the peace treaty and we risked all out war with him.”

“Maman, I’m not sure I understand.”

“You see, in order for peace to be established, he wanted a marriage between the two kingdoms. His son, Adrien is 21, just about your age.”

Her world instantly shatters. 

Marriage? 

She didn’t even realize King Gabriel had a son. 

And she’ll be stuck with him forever, just to settle some old feud. She didn’t get a choice in her own life. 

“Marinette, we hope you know how sorry we are, we never wanted you to be forced into this position, I hope you know your maman and I had no other choice.” Tom pleads, but Marinette doesn’t respond. She can only think of how much she has lost in an instant, and the tears overtake her like a tsunami, ugly sobs shaking her body.

She needs Kagami. Kagami would know what to do. Her calm, strong Kagami who always knew how to deal with a bad situation.

“I-I’m g-going to s-s-see Ka-ka-kagami.” She stammers through her tears. No, Marinette. Be assertive. She takes a deep breath, in through the nose, holds it for three seconds, out through the nose. Something Kagami taught her. She stands up, and faces her parents. “Now.”

“Darling, it’s far too late to leave now,” Tom starts, but Sabine places a hand on his shoulder.

“You may go.”

Marinette nods at her mother, rushing off to get the servants to get her carriage. Tom stands to chase after her, but Sabine grabs his arm, shaking her arm. 

Marinette doesn’t see her parents quietly crying into each other's arms, regretting the pain they caused their daughter.

Kagami had turned into a dragon. 

Thinking about it, delicately clutched in her claws, Marinette isn’t scared. She knows she should be terrified, dangling in mid-air, but she isn’t. She knows Kagami would never hurt her. But the awful look in Kagami’s eyes when she transformed looked like Kagami was in such terrible pain.

Kagami’s beautiful rich brown eyes, as warm as the chocolate muffins she stole from the palace kitchens, were unrecognizable. When Kagami seized, her fingernails sharpening into claws, scales replacing her skin, wings and a tail bursting out of her back, Marinette was most unnerved by the fact that she couldn’t see her friend in her eyes. When Kagami’s pupils sharpened and the brown bled away into a sickly yellow, Marinette feared that she had lost Kagami.

But the yellow eyes turned to her, and with the gentle firmness that Kagami always had, picked her up.

She hoped her friend was still in there.

Kagami had turned into a dragon. 

Thinking about it, delicately clutched in her claws, Marinette isn’t scared. She knows she should be terrified, dangling in mid-air, but she isn’t. She knows Kagami would never hurt her. But the awful look in Kagami’s eyes when she transformed looked like Kagami was in such terrible pain.

Kagami’s beautiful rich brown eyes, as warm as the chocolate muffins she stole from the palace kitchens, were unrecognizable. When Kagami seized, her fingernails sharpening into claws, scales replacing her skin, wings and a tail bursting out of her back, Marinette was most unnerved by the fact that she couldn’t see her friend in her eyes. When Kagami’s pupils sharpened and the brown bled away into a sickly yellow, Marinette feared that she had lost Kagami.

But the yellow eyes turned to her, and with the gentle firmness that Kagami always had, picked her up.

She hoped her friend was still in there.

“So. First step of reinventing ourselves- we’ll need new names. Or at least code names. It’s less likely for someone to draw a connection between the name Marinette and me, you most definitely will be recognized in your own country.” Marinette decrees, pacing around the tower.   
After some exploration, they found a trapdoor leading down into a cozy room, fitted with a bed, a kitchen, some assorted chairs and tables and a staircase that led to the ground. When they wondered why this tower was there, Kagami teasingly suggested it was for a princess held captive, earning an amused glare from Marinette.

“What if we just switch names?” Kagami suggests, earning herself another glare.

“Seriously, ‘Gami?”

“Why not? Our parents could just have named us after princesses. Happens all the time.”

Marinette just shakes her head. “‘Gami, even if I had an entire week I could not name all the problems with that idea.”

Kagami groans, slumping in her chair. “Do you have a better plan?” she asks.

Marinette opens her mouth, but closes it. 

“Mm, that’s what I thought.” Kagami stands up and stretches. “Until we can come up with codenames, we should attempt to get money to buy supplies. And clothes. Unless you want to make us new clothes?”

Marinette’s eyes widen and she shoots Kagami a surprised look. “I don’t think I’m that good yet…” she says, but Kagami just shakes her head.

“Marinette, you’re too humble. I’ve seen you make beautiful dresses, I’m confident you can whip something up.”

Marinette begins to mutter to herself about tunics and cloaks and leggings, and stops, realizing something. “Hey, ‘Gami?”

“Yes?”

“Where are we going to get money?”

Marinette can see the worry contort Kagami’s face, so she goes to her side, and squeezes her hands in her own. “We’re going to figure it out, okay? We’re in this together.”

Kagami forcefully blinks away some stray tears, and whispers, “What did I do to deserve you, Marinette?”

“Oh, Kagami,” Marinette whispers back, pressing her forehead to Kagami’s, “You exist.”

And they stay like that for a while.

The two stumble into a town, careful to keep their heads down, fiercely clutching to one another’s hands. And although it cost them more hours of daylight, Kagami insisted on picking a town further from their tower. And although Marinette agreed with the notion of safety, walking the many miles in heels was very painful. She put on her mental list to get herself and Kagami some sensible boots. 

Kagami gently tugs Marinette into a jewelry and fine goods shop, dumping all of their royal jewels in front of the eldery shopkeeper, opening the beginnings of haggling their price. Marinette felt slightly guilty, selling off the beautiful and very expensive pieces, but she hadn’t worn any important ones when she left, so she supposed it was okay. As Kagami calmly and politely asks the shopkeeper to up his price, Marinette’s eyes are caught by a glint of red. 

Gently releasing Kagami’s hand, she goes to investigate. She finds two red masquerade masks, and reaches out to one. The rich red velvet is spotted with black dots, a simple black lace trim and seems to fasten with a darker red ribbon. She idly remembers the one masquerade ball she attended in the Bourgeois kingdom many years ago, and how the masks were much more flamboyant and jarring. She scrunches her nose remembering how she was constantly sneezing because of the feathery mask her parents picked out for her. 

“Ma- maid!” A call comes from behind her. Marinette whips around to see Kagami. Marinette merely raises an eyebrow, and goes back to examining the mask.

“So that’s the story we’re going with?” Marinette asks, gently teasing her friend.

“I- I forgot, okay?”

Marinette snorts, and shows Kagami the mask. “I think it’s exactly what I need.” She turns it over, and then turns back to Kagami.   
“‘Gami, where’s the money?”

Kagami blinks at Marinette a few times, before glancing down at her own chest. “Our money is...secure.”

Marinette discreetly glances down at Kagami’s bodice, which is considerably more lumpy than it was before. Kagami shifts uncomfortably, and jingles softly.

Marinette sighs. “I’ll find us a bag.”

When she comes back with a dark red pouch, she spots Kagami inspecting a rich red mask, patterned with scales, an overlapping yellow and black lace trim, also having a red ribbon dangling off it to hold onto the face. Marinette can’t quite tell the material, but she can tell instantly how much Kagami loves it. 

“Let’s get it,” Marinette says, sliding up next to Kagami. “We need disguises, and the masks are perfect to do the job.”

Kagami looks like she wants to object, but Marinette presses a finger to Kagami’s lips. “No buts. You know I’m right.”

Marinette places the items in front of the shopkeeper, only now realizing his incredibly short height. “How much?”

The man just shakes his head. “No price. I will not miss the pouch. Besides, I have had the masks for far too long, I will be happy to see them be used.”

Marinette furrows her bow. “Monsieur, are you sure? The mask's craftsmanship is very nice, I would hate to take them off your hands for no money.”  
The shopkeeper makes eye contact with Marinette, and his eyes twinkle with countless mysteries and stories. “If you insist, I will trade you my wares to know your names.”

Marinette sucks in a breath. This was a problem. They really needed the masks, and the gold couldn’t stay in Kagami’s bodice forever, but they didn’t have names yet-

“Ryuko.”

Marinette whips around to look at Kagami, calm and collected as always. “My name is Ryuko.”

The elderly man nods. “A powerful name indeed. And you, my dear?” he asks Marinette.

Her eyes flicker to the mask she picked out for herself. “Ladybug. I am Ladybug.”

The shopkeeper smiles. “A warrior’s name. My wares are yours. May you both bring good into this world.”

A warrior? Maybe strong Kagami, trained in the art of fencing, but Marinette? Was she really a warrior?

Kaga-, no Ryuko, bows in thanks to the shopkeeper. “We will.” She fastsens her own mask on, grabs the pouch, and turns to Marinette. “M- Ladybug?”

Maybe Marinette is not a warrior, but Ladybug could be. She picks up her mask, and deftly ties it around her face, tying a messy bow at the back of her head. “Merci, monsieur. I hope we can.”

Ladybug extends a hand to Ryuko. “Are you ready to go?”

Ryuko laces her fingers through Ladybug’s, squeezing her hand tight. “I am.”

“Then there is nothing holding us back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus brings a close Act 1!
> 
> What a great friendship these two have, running away from all their responsibilities to live in a tower together in the wilderness! Just gals being pals, nothing to see here.

**Author's Note:**

> hee hoo this was a lot gayer than I intended it to be. woops.   
> please leave feedback here or check out my tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sunflowerswrites


End file.
